


Golden Boy's Secret Book One

by Zora_Xx



Series: Golden Boy's Secret [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore is a div, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Harry and Professor Snape have always had a good relationship. On the first day Harry showed he has potions talent and that's when Severus decided to stuff preconceptions. Harry is his own boy and he should be treated as such. Severus has always been the teacher that Harry went to with a problem even though Harry is in Gryffindor.Recently their relationship has taken a step that shocked them both but neither is complaining.It's now fourth year and Harry has accidentally been entered into the Tri-wizard Tournament. What will happen? Read to find out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Golden Boy's Secret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694212
Comments: 17
Kudos: 117





	1. Getting the Gillyweed.

Harry walks down the tapestry corridor to get to the potions store. Severus told him to meet him there in his note at breakfast. He hears talking in the potions store so he leans against the wall opposite the door. The door swings open to reveal Sev and Igor Karkaroff. The later has his left sleeve rolled up to reveal the dark mark that is no longer faded like it was a few sort weeks ago.  
Igor: Run along Potter. Us adults have something to discuss.  
Severus: Karkaroff you can't boss Hogwarts students about. I, in fact, need to speak to Harry about something.  
Harry: Run along Karkaroff. Us mature people have something to discuss.  
Karkaroff stomps off. Harry and Sev laugh.  
Severus: Come in.  
Harry goes in and the door swings shut. They share a sweet kiss.  
Severus: Gillyweed. Heard of it?  
Harry: Yeah. Neville told me about it.  
Severus: It tastes foul but it will help. The task is an hour but I'll give you enough for two hours. Better to be safe than sorry. You'll swallow an hour before you start then keep the second hour on you just in case.  
Harry nods. Sev hands him two pouches.  
Severus: Tie one to your wand holster and use the other.  
Harry: Got it.  
Severus: Can you help me carry those *motions to some crates* to the hospital wing?  
Harry: Sure.  



	2. Dumblediv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Div - used as an insult to those who display stupidity.

Harry and Sev are walking to the hospital wing when Harry gets pulled into an alcove by the scruff of his robes.  
Harry: What the hell you almost made me drop this crate.  
Ron: What are you even doing? You're supposed to be in the library apologising to my sister.  
Harry: What for?! I never did anything to the bint.  
Ron: You were supposed to take her to the yule ball. Oh no you went with Malfoy then you fucking disappeared half way through.  
Harry: Ron, I'm gay. I don't like girls. I have a boyfriend.  
Ron slaps Harry.  
Severus: Detention Mr Weasley. Report to Mr Filtch at six o'clock.  
Ron: I haven't even done anything.  
Severus: You just slapped a fellow student in the face. Do you want me to take points?  
Ron: What for?!  
Harry: *muttering* For being a div.  
Ron stomps off.  
Severus: You okay?  
Harry: Yeah I'm fine.

Dumbledore comes round the corner and sees the two carrying the potions.  
Dumbledore: Harry I was under the impression that you had a date with Miss Weasley this afternoon.  
Harry: Sir I've got pink glittery nail polish on my left hand. Do I look like someone who would have a date with a girl?  
Dumbledore: Oh. I didn't know you were that way inclined.  
Harry: I'm not the person the goes around shouting about it. I'm not surprised that you didn't know. It's not really that relevant of a fact. To be honest it's none of your business what my sexuality is.  
Dumbledore: I was just curious.  
Harry: What like you were just curious as to what would happen hiring a teacher with Voldermort sticking out the back of his head or when you let a massive snake rome around the school stunning people for a year?  
Severus: He has got a point.  
Dumbledore: Harry are you always this cheeky?  
Harry: I'm not being cheeky. I'm being sassy. Cheek is when a young child thinks their funny. Sass is when a teenager knows their funny. And yes. About twenty minutes ago I called Karkaroff immature. It was in a backhanded way though so it'll take him awhile to work out what it meant.  
Dumbledore: Well where are you getting the influence from? You wouldn't do think on your own.  
Harry: My best mate is called Charlie Weasley. He is probably the most sassy person you will ever come across and you don't know what people say behind closed doors. Any number of the closeted gays in this castle could have been a bad influence on me or not. I'm not saying.  
Severus laughs and Harry does a Harry Potter Lopsided Grin™. Dumbledore walks off confused.  
Harry: *muttering* Yeah that's right fuck off you bitch.  
Severus: Harry!  
Harry: What? I didn't say anything.  
Severus: That was hilarious. I think you have very much baffled that one.  
Harry: Good. Give him a taste of his own medicine.  
Severus: Who did you mean by the " _closeted gays_ " remark?  
Harry: Well your good self for a start. You do enjoy a good bitch fest every now and again.  
Severus: Well when I work with a load of massive idiots and teach a load of dudderheads what do you expect?  
Harry: Point. Who'd you think is going to win the match tonight? Pudlemere or the Harpies?  
Severus: As along as Oliver Wood doesn't fall off his broom then Pudlemere.  
Harry: The Harpies' seeker is, excuse my french, shite.  
Severus: She's not got the right build either. She's got more of a beaters' build.  
Harry: I agree. Pudlemere's seeker is wicked fast and he's got really good observational skills.  
Severus: I agree. He is only on a 2001 but he doesn't spend half the match taunting the other seeker like someone else who plays seeker on a 2001.  
Harry: You can't mean Draco.  
Severus: I do mean Draco.  
Harry: I ignore him half the time anyway.  
Severus: I think most people do.  
They laugh.


	3. The Second Task

Harry: *muttering* Where is he?  
Moody: You alright Potter? You look a bit concerned.  
Harry: Someone who said...Oh. Don't worry it's fine I know what's happening.  
Moody: Good.  
Charlie: Harry!  
Harry: Charlie!  
They hug.  
Harry: It's nice be see you.  
Charlie: I had to come see what you where going to do this time. Do you know what the task is?  
Harry: Yeah. I have a strategy and I'm going to stick to it.  
Charlie: Good. Did you know that Fred and George are taking bets about how long you'll survive?  
Harry: Yeah. They asked me if they could and I agreed. Thought it would be fun.  
Charlie: You see Severus? I need a word about a potion we think would help that bloody Horntail.  
Harry: *in Charlie's ear* Sev's in the lake. I have to rescue him. It's the task.  
Charlie: Oh. I'll speak to him after then.  
Dumbledore: Welcome to the second task of the Tri-wizard Tournament!  
Everyone screams excitedly.  
Dumbledore: Last night something important was taken from each of our champions. They have an hour to find it.  
Harry swallows the gillyweed.  
Dumbledore: Three! Two! One!  
The four champions dive into the lake. Harry has always been a fast swimmer and he swims the the middle. He see Sev tied up with Hermione Granger, Cho Chang and Gabriele Delacour. Harry shoots spells at the ropes holding Sev and swims to the surface with him. They emerge gasping. Harry casts the spell that reverses the effects of the gillyweed. They both pull themselves out of the water to cheering. Charlie shoots drying spells at both of them and gives them towels. They wrap up in the towels and smile at each other.  
Seamus: That was so fast Harry!  
Dean: You only took five minutes!  
Harry looks to the judges how nod.  
Harry: I knew I was a fast swimmer but that was unexpected.  
Severus: Well done.  
Harry: Thanks.  
Rita: Harry can I give you a quick interview?  
Harry: Sure whatever.  
Charlie helps him up and they walk over to a bit of the platform that is empty.  
Rita: Why do you think that Professor Snape was who you had to rescue?  
Harry: Well he was my mother's best friend and he's always been there for me. I don't have any siblings that could have been taken and I certainly don't have a girlfriend.  
Rita: Why don't you have a girlfriend? You're rather good looking and there is a lot of girls that would lose their magic to go on even one date with you.  
Harry: Miss Skeeter do I look like the sort of person that wants to take a girl on a date?  
She looks him up and down then looks confused.  
Harry: I have pink glittery nail polish on my left hand.  
Rita: Do you mean to say that you are gay?  
Harry: I do indeed.  
Rita: Any boys on the horizon then?  
Harry: There is one but I'm not saying who he is for privacy reasons.  
Rita: I understand. Go celebrate.  
Harry: Thanks.  
He walks back over to Sev and sits down right next to him.  
Severus: What did you say? She looks too happy. That's never good.  
Harry: I think I might have just given her the scoop of the century.  
Charlie: What did you do?  
Harry: Told her that I'm gay and off the market.  
Severus: *slightly panicked* You didn't say who did you?  
Harry: No. I'm not that stupid. Plus I want to see how many nut jobs claim that they're the one with me.  
Charlie: That will be quite funny.


	4. A Question.

Severus: Mr Potter stay behind after class.  
Harry: Yes sir.  
Draco: *whispering* I'll save you a seat in Runes.  
Harry: whispering* Thanks.

The bell goes and everyone packs away. With a nod from Snape everyone, except Harry, leaves. Harry walks up to Sev's desk. Sev flicks his wand and the door locks. They kiss.  
Severus: I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me during the summer.  
Harry: I'd love to. Those ' _blood wards_ ' aren't even fucking real.  
Severus: I know. The old coot is such a twat.  
Harry: Where are we going anyway?  
Severus: That's a surprise.  
Harry: Awwww Sev please tell me.  
Severus: All I'm going to tell you is it's somewhere warm.  
Harry: Yay! I hate british summers.  
Severus: I know. Time to go to class. What have you got?  
Harry: Runes. I was supposed to have Divination but I was sick if being told that I was either going to die or get eaten by a giant marshmallow.  
Severus: It's not a giant marshmallow that you've got to worry about.  
Harry blushes. Severus grabs him by the tie and kisses him.


	5. Chapter 5

The boy who lived walks into Ancient Runes.  
Harry: Sorry I'm late.  
He sits down next to Draco.  
Babbling: Why are you late?  
Harry: Professor Snape needed to talk to me about something.  
Babbling: I will be checking.  
Harry: *muttering* Whatever helps you sleep at night.  
Babbling: What did you just say?!  
Harry: That, was not me.  
Babbling: Then who was it?  
Harry: The b-girl two rows behind me to the right.  
Babbling gives him a look and carries on with her lecture. Draco passes Harry a note.

_**What did Sev want to talk to you about?** _

_The summer._

**_What about the summer?_ **

_You're a bit nosey today._

**_I want to know what's going on._ **

_I'll tell you later. Can't risk Dumblediv getting this._

_**Point. We can talk in my room.** _

Harry nods and incendios the note.

Later they are both sat cross legged on Draco's bed facing each other.  
Draco: Spill.  
Harry: Sev asked me if I wanted to stay with him over summer.  
Draco: Like the entire summer?  
Harry: Yeah.  
Draco: You going anywhere special?  
Harry: Somewhere warm. He won't tell me where though.  
Draco: Two months, somewhere warm, with the guy who loves you. Sounds like bliss.  
Harry: It will be.  
Draco: You want to play catch?  
Harry: As long as it's with a ball of light and not an actual ball.  
Draco: Okay. Lets go outside then.  
They walk outside and stand a few metres apart. Harry forms a ball of light and throws it to Draco who lobs it towards the castle, it bounces off the wall, splits as it hits Ron Weasley's head, rejoins on the other side and flies into Harry's waiting hand. They carry on for awhile untill Harry takes off his outer robes and does a handstand. Draco throws the light ball and Harry kicks it back to him. Draco throws the ball and gets into a handstand himself. They are smirking at each other, upside down, kicking a ball of light at each other on a Thursday evening. Normal for them. Not for everyone else though. People come over and watch the two. Soon there's a ring of students stood in awe of the two. Professor McGonagal comes out of the castle.  
Minnie: What in the name of Merlin is going on?  
She breaks through the ring of students to see Harry and Draco very peacefully kicking a ball off light to and fro whilst stood on their hands.  
Minnie: Where did you get the ball?  
Harry: I made it.  
Minnie: Out of what?  
Harry: Light.


	6. The Third and Final Task

Harry lands in front of the maze with one hand wrapped around the handle of the cup and the other gripping the shirt of Cedric's corpse. Severus is the first that snaps out of the shock. He runs down the steps from the teachers' box to where Harry is crying over Cedric's dead body. Severus wraps Harry in a hug. Harry turns around so that his head is resting on Sev's chest. All the teachers surround them. Amos Diggory pushes through the crowd and falls to his knees sobbing.  
Severus: *whispering* Are you hurt?  
Harry: *whispering* My arm hurts a bit but apart from that.  
Severus: Let's get you out of here.  
"Alastor": I'll take him.  
Severus: No. It's fine. You can come check up on him later.  
"Alastor" nods. Sev and Harry stand up. They walk back to the castle and go down to Sev's quarters. They slump down on the sofa.  
Severus: Do you want a pain relief potion?  
Harry: No. It's not that bad. I've had worse. Sirius should be free soon. Lucius is taking Wormtail to the ministry tomorrow.  
Severus: Was Diggory's death necessary?  
Harry: The portkey was only meant for me and he couldn't be trusted not to blab to Dumbledore that I'm on Tom's side now.  
Severus: Yeah. He was an okay bloke but definitely the Hermione Granger of his year.  
Harry: Asked me out twice.  
Severus: Death suits him.  
Harry: You cold hearted twat.  
Severus: No I'm just selfish. I don't share what's mine and you are most definitely mine.  
Harry: Understandable. Tom asked me if he could take me as his heir and I agreed.  
Severus: So what's he calling you then?  
Harry: The dark prince.  
Severus: I like it.  
Harry: Me too. Love you.  
Severus: Love you too.  
They share a sweet kiss.


	7. A Chat with the Old Coot Upstairs.

_Harry,_

_Please can you come to my office? I would like to talk to you. The password is Sugared Mice._

_Dumbledore._

Harry sighs and stands up.  
Ron: Where are you going?  
Harry: None of your business, Weaselbee.  
The boy who lived stomps out of the great hall. Before he says the password he composes himself.  
Harry: Sugared Mice.  
The staircase is revealed and he goes up. He knocks on the door.  
Dumbledore: Come in.  
Harry goes in and stands in front of the desk looking mildly annoyed.  
Dumbledore: Have a seat.  
Harry: I'm fine thanks.  
Dumbledore: Harry I don't know what's with your behaviour.  
Harry: I'm just tired that's all.  
Dumbledore: Okay. I just wanted to know are you alright? You had to see someone die.  
Harry: It's not the first time and it won't be the last.  
Dumbledore: What do you mean?  
Harry: Voldermort's back.  
Dumbledore: When were we planning on telling me this.  
Harry: Though you'd have worked it out by now. Or are you under the impression that I was the one that used the killing curse on Diggory?  
Dumbledore: Well there is a lot of dark...  
Harry: The Potters have been a dark family for centuries and I have a part of Voldermort's soul in me.  
Dumbledore: There's more than usual is what I meant.  
Harry: Well I have no clue what that's about. Now if you'd excuse me I would like to pack to leave.  
He walks out leaving the door wide open behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry walks down to the dungeons and says the password. He goes into Sev's rooms. Severus is sat on the sofa death glaring his teacup. Harry clears his throat. Sev turns around and smiles at Harry. Harry sits down next to his love. The potions master slips an arm round Harry's waist and pulls him close.  
Severus: The old coot wants me to put a compulsion charm on you.  
Harry: To do what? Get me into your bed because I do that quite willingly anyway.  
Severus: No. He wanted me to put a compulsion charm on you so you'll go back to your relatives' without a fight.  
Harry: Oh how little he knows.  
Severus: You think he'll have a heart attack and die when he finds out?  
Harry: About us or me being the dark prince?  
Severus: Either.  
Harry: Merlin I hope so. Apparently I'm Diggory's murderer because I have a dark magical core. It was Wormtail who is now behind bars.  
Severus: I know Harry. I know.  
Harry: I think I hear someone coming.  
Severus: Well it's about time for us to leave anyway.  
They step into the fireplace. Severus drops the floo powder.  
Severus: Prince Manor, Italy!  
With that they're gone.


End file.
